


The Last Thing I'd Learn Was How to Say Hello

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into their relationship, Louis meets Harry's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing I'd Learn Was How to Say Hello

With a sigh Louis put down the light blue button down and held up the grey t-shirt again. On the one hand, if he put on the button down, he wouldn't need a blazer. On the other hand it might get really warm at the restaurant and he might be glad about being able to take something off. On the _other_ other hand that'd leave him in a t-shirt at dinner with his boyfriend's parents. He could of course wear the white bird print short-sleeved shirt that Harry loved so much on him, but then again, he wasn't really feeling it tonight.

 

Ugh.

 

A glance at his phone told Louis that he really, really needed to make a choice now if he wanted to do something to his hair and pick Harry up on time. Two things he very much did want to do. He was eternally grateful to Harry's hair dresser friend for having shown him a few deceptively easy ways to style his hair. It saved him so much time and frustration. Of course it never looked quite as perfect as when she did it for him, but it would do. And no matter how many times Harry insisted there was no reason for Louis to be nervous, it wasn't actually going to make him any less so. He needed all the armour he could get tonight, even if his armour of choice consisted of dressy clothes and a neat hair style. He wasn't really worried that they'd not like him and whenever Harry spoke of them they seemed great. Louis got on fabulously with both of their (step) children, so he assumed they were good people. There was no rational reason to be anxious.

 

Still Louis was. Irrationally so and probably with that same back corner of his mind that sometimes thought 'This is it. He's the one.' when Harry stumbled into the kitchen on a Sunday morning or came to take Louis out for his lunch break unexpectedly. Even when they argued. To that part of his brain he wasn't meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time; he was meeting his future in-laws. There wasn't really a way to make Harry understand that without being slightly creepy and definitely a little premature after six months of dating though, so he took a deep, fortifying breath, gave his hair a final little twist, grabbed his blazer and ventured outside into the tepid summer night.

 

Ugh.

 

What was he even supposed to call them? Mr. and Mrs. Twist? Anne and Robin? Definitely not mum and dad. Harry was probably going to introduce them as "my mum, Anne, and my step-dad, Robin", so probably Anne and Robin then. The whole Mr. and Mrs. deal seemed a little juvenile to Louis anyway. He wasn't a teenager asking for permission to take their son out on a school night after all. He was twenty-six for crying out loud. They were all adults. They were hardly going to address him as 'Mr. Tomlinson', so why should he?

 

Ugh.

 

Harry was already waiting in front of his building by the time Louis made it there and he instinctively reached for his phone.

 

"Am I late?"

 

"Nah, you're perfectly on time," Harry said and leaned down for a quick kiss hello when Louis looked up from his phone.

 

"You look gorgeous, by the way," he added when they fell into step next to each other. Louis smiled over at him and reached for his hand.

 

"Thanks. So do you."

 

The walk to their restaurant of choice was spent with idle chatter and Louis pretending not to be nervous at all. Rather well, how he'd thought, but unsuccessfully so, judging by Harry's smile. They'd only just ordered their drinks by the time they were joined by Harry's parents.

 

"Louis, this is my mum, Anne, and my step-dad, Robin," Harry said, after having hugged and kissed them both. "Mum, Robin, this is Louis."

 

It was Harry's smile and the way he didn't need to give him a label that made Louis think - hope - that maybe sometimes Harry felt it too.

 

_This is it. He's the one._

Suddenly it was easy.

"Hello. 's nice to meet you."

 

**The End**


End file.
